Vandian Dreams
by Skippy
Summary: The war has begun. It starts with a simple party, 7 year hogwarts students are caught drunk, from this comes detention, but when the punishments are made it leads into an attack, Ginny,Draco,Neville,Harry,Ron,Hermione+ more characters!


Vandien dreams  
  
Ginny had always been curious of Draco. He was handsome, everyone, even Harry knew that. But her chances of going out with such a smart good looking guy had died. Especially after Harry. He had forgotten her. Harry was always trying to be a hero. But that day. The when Voldemort came. He had to choose. She and Hermione were stuck. The whomping willow had attacked. They were crawling on the ground to avoid being hit. Ron told them to run. So they stood. And as quick as that they were hit. They lay on the ground wounded badly. Harry ran to them. He picked Hermione up, why not her? Hermione was taken to hospital straight away, with Harry following behind her. He had forgotten me, Ginny thought. He hates me. She opened her eyes. And then decided to go for a shower. She undressed in her room and put a towel on. As she was walking into the bathroom she heard the door open. She turned and to her horror she saw Pavarti Patil followed by a drunken Harry Potter. "Whoop" Harry yelled as he stumbled on Ginny's study books. She was disgusted. "Ginny get some clothes on you slut!" Harry yelled half laughing. " no, no just kidding little Gin, just jokin, you'd be fine looking naked, no, no just jokin little gin, JUST JOKIN!" he patted her on the back and then left the room laughing. "Pavarti Patil! What do you think you were doing! Letting a guy in our dormitory after dark! And.And. she looked at Pavarti, are you drunk?" She looked at Pavarti. Pavarti Patil rushed into the Bathroom where she stayed all night, vomiting. Ginny changed and then sat on her bed. Harry potter drunk, wow that's a sight I really don't want to see again.  
  
***************  
  
Harry woke up next morning with a Hang over. It was the weekend thank god. He stumbled into the bathroom and took a shower. By the state of his room it looked like he had a party. He was quite unaware of what happened, he either didn't want to remember, or was just too drunk. Although there was one thing he did remember, Ginny. Oh no! What have I done he thought. Let's think come on! He thought back to last night. The Party. He had stolen some of Ron's cartons of giggle beer. The beer Ron had been saving for graduation. He had invited Pavarti and Hermione, and Ron, and um he thought harder, Gregory Goyle! He didn't remember much after that. But he had followed Pavarti up to her room to say bye. It had been a teacher staff meeting, no one had noticed him. Then he remembered it. He had told Ginny she was a slut! And she looked good without clothes! He banged his head on the shower. OWW!!! And then he thought a little harder. When he had gotten back to his room, no one was there. How could that be? ***********************  
  
Hermione like most other 7 years had a hang over. Even she had attended the Party in Harry and Ron's room. But she rathered not think about it. Not in Dumbledore's office with almost every other year 7 that attended Hogwarts Witchcraft of Wizardry. Professor Sprout had caught them all but a few who had got a way without being seen. She was angry with Harry. The little worm. He had just gotten them a detention that would surely last a life time. Everyone's Magic had temporarily been frozen so that they couldn't cast any spells or enchantments what so ever. They were to all be sent into the Dungeons to clean up and then to the toilets and then to the great hall. And then when it was all over they would only be allowed to eat bread and water for a week. She wanted to pound Harry's face in like most year sevens did at that moment. But she was sent to the Dungeons to start cleaning before she was able to even have time to change her clothes.  
  
***********************  
  
In the Dungeons Ron was furious. An owl had been sent to his parents concerning the beer in his room. But it was all Harry's fault. He hated him. He would beat him up if he could. But Harry was in his room studying. Ron shivered. He felt a cold breeze and the door of the Dungeons flew open. There was a figure, a man, in a cloak. He sent a wild Laugh into the air. And they all froze with fear. The laugh could only belong to one person. But how could it be. Where was Dumbledore?  
  
********************  
  
Draco had gone before the teachers had found the party group and remained in his room. He was restless. And finally decided to see his father. He was going to see his father about the situation of his mother. His mother had disappeared when Luscious had taken the job at Hogwarts. Draco had assumed that the pained face of his father was about that. But he had to know. He missed his mother and worried about her. He had been having nightmares every night since she had gone missing. He walked down the corridor to his father's office. It was empty papers everywhere. And blood lay all around the room. He saw a glimmer at his feet and bent down to the death eater badge on the ground. He heard someone behind him he turned and slipped on the blood at his feet. He opened his eyes and screamed. 


End file.
